Luna and the Argonian
by jashar
Summary: This is my very first fanfiction story so you can flame all you want. Luna is a normal 17 year old khajiit caravan worker. What she doesn't know is her life is about to change forever. Rated T for mild swearing and violence. (TRASHED) I am not going to update this story anymore i have not had enough views so i am trashing this story.
1. beginning the adventure

**Luna and the argonian**

**Chapter one the first soul**

**Disclaimer I do not own skyrim or anything to do with skyrim I only own my OC's Luna and free to flame all you want. this is my first fanfiction if there are any spelling mistakes I am sorry I am writing this on an iPod touch. Now on with the story. P.S I may be accepting OC's later in the story so if you want to have one of your OC's in this story just tell me and please R&R have a nice day.**

**C**

**Luna was a 17 year old khajjit who works with the trading caravan that travels around skyrim. One morning Luna woke up to screaming. Luna looked outside her tent and saw that the camp was being attacked by Argonians. She silently true to sneak away from the camp but an argonion saw her and tried to attack her. Luna scratched the argonian with her long sharp claws the argonian grunted in pain as blood poured down his face. Luna then ran as fast as she could away from the camp. four hours later she couldn't run anymore she was exhausted and hungry she stopped and sat on a log for awhile and thought to herself "what should I do". Luna heard a rustling behind her she turned around quickly to see a argonian around her age walking through the forest with a bow. Luna quietly sneaked up behind the boy and grabbed him by the neck and asked him "what are you doing here?". The argonian then countered the grapple and brought her to the ground and put a dagger up to Luna's throat. Luna struggled to escape but the boy said "stop struggling or you will die". Luna then stopped and she said "let me go you overgrown gecko" the boy just laughed and said "ask nicely and I might let you go". Luna then sighed and said "please let me go" the boy then said "that's better" and let her go. The boy asked "why did you try and hurt me I didn't do anything to you?". Luna said "I'm sorry my camp was attacked by your kind this morning I barely made it away alive". The boy was shocked "but I thought there was a peace between my kind and yours!" Luna then replied "I guess peace is over". The boy said " Do not worry I am not gonna hurt you if you don't hurt me" Luna then asked " what is your name?" the Boy replied " my name is Dust and what is your name?" "my name is Luna" she told him "nice to meet you Luna" said Dust as he offered to shake hands Luna took his hand and shook it "likewise" replied Luna. After they shook hands Luna and Dust heard an earsplitting roar. "What was that!?" asked Dust luna then said "I don't know but I think we-"she was cutoff by a dragon Landing In front of them. "RUN!" yelled Dust. Luna then took Dust's iron dagger from his belt and she charged at the dragon."FUS-RO-DAH" yelled the dragon a blue energy sped toward Luna but she easily rolled to the left narrowly avoiding getting hit by it. Dust was watching in shock as Luna jumped on top Of the dragon and stabbing it through the skull. The dragon instantly died and Luna jumped down from the dragons head and said "that was close" Dust screamed "ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Luna started to reply but only to be cut off as the dragon started to burn up. The dragon's skin and muscle turned to energy and rushed at Luna "what is happening?!" asked Luna Dust then stood there shocked and said "you are dragonborn".**

**End of chapter one**


	2. Hunting

**Chapter 2 hunting**

**Disclaimer I do not own skyrim or anything to do with skyrim I only own my OC's Luna and Dust feel free to flame all you want as this is my first fanfiction have a nice day.**

**"you are dragonborn!" Dust said excitedly. Luna was confused "what does that mean?" she asked "it means you were born with the voice and the powers of the dragons" Luna still did not understand. "but I just work with the trading caravans how can I be dragonborn?" she asked. "it is not known how people get chosen to be dragonborn they just are" said Dust. Luna was trying to take all of this in "so what am I supposed to do as dragonborn?" asked Luna. "only time will tell but for now we must go to whiterun and speak to the jarl" Dust told Luna. "which way is whiterun?" Luna asked Dust. " I believe it is just northwest of here hold on I have a map let me check"said Dust as he started lookin through his pouch before finally finding his map."Aha I found it now let's see we are here" Dust told Luna pointing on the map " and whiterun is here" he said pointed to a little outline of a small city. "whiterun is about three days walk from here do we should look for supplies before we start heading there." Dust recommended "all right I will look for water and you should look for food because you have a bow" Luna suggested. "here take this you may need it" Dust said as he handed her three healing potions some light armour and a iron sword."we should meet back here in about two hours" Dust said. "okay stay safe" Luna said "you too" Dust replied. Luna went behind a tree and put the armour on it fit her perfectly and the sword was perfectly balanced in her hand. Meanwhile Dust was currently watching a small pack of five wolves. He drew his bow nocked an arrow and shot a wolf in an instant he shot another one and another they all died in the blink of an eye. "too easy" Dust mumbled as he skinned the wolves for the pelt that he could turn into leather armour later on. Luna found a freshwater stream as she went to collect some water she was attacked by what looked like a walking rock. Luna drew her sword and saw that it was a rockcrab she stabbed it through the head and two more rockcrabs appeared. One slashed at her and left a long deep cut in her thigh. "damnit!"she cursed as she slashed at the rockcrabs. After all the rockcrabs were dead she Looked at the wound she had received on her thigh it was bleeding fast she cursed herself for letting herself open like that. Luna then remembered that she had a healing potion she popped off the stopper and drank the potion it tasted like a mix of fresh berries. Instantly the cut sealed itself and she touched where the wound was and it didn't hurt. Dust had the wolves at the place where they decided to meet and he started a fire and was cooking the wolf meat. Luna saw the smoke from the fire and ran towards the smoke thinking there was a forest fire when she arrived she saw Dust putting meat over the fire. Dust saw Luna and asked "did you find any water?" Luna nodded and pulled the bottle out of her pouch "excellent" Dust said as he pulled two makeshift mugs from his pouch. "I see you got some food" she said motioning to the wolf meat over the fire. "oh damn I forgot about it!" he said as he flipped the meat over it was a little burnt on one side. When the meat was done cooking they both ate it was a little burnt but it tasted okay. It was getting dark so Dust suggested that they sleep and in the morning they start heading to whiterun. Dust told Luna that while he was hunting he found a small Cave they could sleep in for the night. Luna and dust headed towards the cave and when they arrived they fell asleep almost instantly.**


	3. The attack

Luna and the Argonian

Chapter 3

The attack

The next morning when Luna woke up she went outside the cave and looked around. She made a quick note telling Dust that she went out to look for some food. Luna put the note on the ground at the entrance of the cave. She then she started walking north to look for food. Meanwhile Dust woke up and he couldn't see Luna anywhere; he got worried and started to get scared. Dust ran out of the cave without seeing the note Luna left him. Luna found a bush of Snowberries she smiled and opened her bag and started to put some berries in it. Luna heard a low growl and turned around and saw a pack of at least fifteen wolves. She started to panic and tried to pull out her sword when a wolf knocked her down and started biting her arm. Luna started screaming for help but there was nobody around to hear her. Dust heard screaming and he went pale he knew that voice he instantly started running to the source of the screaming. Dust ran through a bush and saw Luna passed out on the ground with a pool of blood underneath her. Dust started to run to help her when he saw the wolves without thinking he pulled out his bow and started rapidly shooting the wolves. He hit every wolf right between the eyes and in less than thirty seconds all of them were dead.

Dust picked Luna up and started running back to the cave while Luna was losing blood fast. When they arrived at the cave Dust saw that Luna's arm was almost ripped off from the wolves. Dust instantly opened his bag and grabbed a needle and a spool of thread and he went to work sewing up her arm. Dust did the best he could and noticed that Luna wasn't breathing his eyes started to tear up. "No please don't die! Please you can't die" he begged while hugging her non-moving body. Just then Luna groaned and Dust gasped he then grabbed some water and put a small cloth in the water then put the cloth on her forehead. Two hours later Luna woke up with a horrible pain on her arm she looked and saw stitches she wondered how it happened then Luna remembered the wolves. Dust woke up and saw Luna sitting up looking at her arm he jumped up and hugged Luna saying "you're okay! I thought you died I am so happy you are okay!" Luna hugged dust back and said "you saved my life why?" Dust looked at the ground and said "because I love you".

End of chapter 3


	4. Cicero

Chapter 4

"I'm sorry but I don't think I heard you right what did you say?" she asked. "I said because I love you" Dust repeated red in the face. Luna secretly had liked him but she didn't think that he felt the same way. She looked Dust in the eyes and said "I love you too dust" Dust then kissed Luna and she kissed him back. Then they heard a loud yell "ARGH! WAGON WHEEL DAMNDEST WAGON WHEEL!" Dust and Luna jumped apart and went to investigate who yelled. they went outside of the cave and saw a funny looking man kicking a wagon with a wheel that looked like it fell off. "what happened?" Dust asked the strange man. "I was transporting my sweet mother to a new home well not my mother her corpse she is very dead but the wheel broke damn you wagon wheel!" the man said. Luna looked at the wheel and saw that the wheel did break off. "do you need any help fixing the wheel" Dust asked him. "the kindly stranger asks cicero if he needs help yes you can help" the man apparently named cicero said. "if you help I will reward you with coin shiny beautiful coin!" he said to Luna and Dust. Luna went to take a closer look at the wheel and saw that one of the pieces of wood broke which caused it to fall off. "well it looks like one of your pieces of wood that holds the wheel snapped but that can be easily fixed". Luna and Dust grabbed the broken wheel and carefully put it back on the wagon. Then Dust grabbed the wood that had snapped and he wedged it back where it goes so the wheel would not fall off again. "that should do it your wheel should stay on now". Dust told cicero "oh thank you now I can finish transporting my dear mother's body to her new home here is the coin". Cicero said as he gave Dust a small pile of gold coins which he put in a coin purse. Cicero thanked them again and started to head south to who knows where. "that man was weird" Luna said laughing. "Yes he was very weird I wonder where he was taking the body" replied. Luna then yawned and said "well now that that is done I think I am going to go get some rest want to join me?" Dust smiled and said "sure I am pretty tired too we will continue going to Whiterun tomorrow. They went back to the cave to get some sleep.

END OF CHAPTER 4


End file.
